Sunil's Sweet Smelling Christmas
by Pennussellshipper
Summary: It's Christams Time in Downtown City! And everyone is extremely excited! Well, everyone except Sunil that is, and it's up to Jamar and the pets to conquer his fear.


**So sorry this is late! I know this was supposed to be up yesterday, but I spent the entire day skyping. Anyway, enjoy!**

It was Christmas time in Downtown City, and everyone was excited. Well, everyone except Sunil. He was scared of Christmas. Frankly, Santa. Ever since he and his owner Jamar moved from India to the U.S., Sunil had been terrified of Christmas. There was only about a week till Christmas. The fact that he sees you when you're sleeping and knows when you're awake really creeps him out. One day, Jamar dropped him off at LPS.

"Sunil's a bit jumpy today," Jamar said to Mrs. Twombly. "Can you make sure none of the pets scare him?"

"Ok, I will."

Jamar left. Shaking, Sunil walks into the day camp area.

"Hey Sunil!" Vinnie said when Sunil walked in. "Why are you shaking." "It's probably cold in here." "But Mrs. Twombly just put on the heat."

Sunil whimpered.

"What's wrong, Sunil?" Russell asked. "Is there something that you're worried about?" "Um, yeah." "Well, what is it?" "Its Christmas. I'm afraid of Christmas."

Vinnie snickered. "Really?"

"Vinnie!" Russell shouted. He soon became calm again. "Is there something about Christmas that scares you Sunil?" "Yeah. It's Santa."

Vinnie laughs as he rolls on the floor.

"VINNIE!"

At the end of the day, Jamar walked Sunil home.

"Sunil! Guess what we're gonna do?" Jamar asked. "What is it?" "When we get home, we are going to write a letter to Santa telling him what we want for Christmas!'

"I don't want to."

"Come on Sunil. It'll be fun."

"Fine."

French narrator: About…..I don't know, fifteen minutes later…..

Jamar and Sunil got home. Jamar got out an envelope, a pencil, and a piece of paper.

"Sunil, what do you want for Christmas?" Jamar asked. "I want a blue magic cape with yellow stars on it that says, 'Sunil the Great' on it and a sweet smelling Christmas." Sunil said. "Okay," Jamar said. "I want a toy train."

Jamar wrote:

Dear Santa,

For Christmas, I want a toy train. My pet mongoose, Sunil, would like a blue magic cape with yellow stars on it that says, 'Sunil the Great' on it.

From, Sunil and Jamar Nevla

P.S My baby brother and sister, Aatmaj and Alpa can't write. Bring them something special.

Jamar sealed the envelope and put it in the mailbox.

"Jamar! Sunil! Time for bed!" Mrs. Nevla called. Jamar hopped into his bed and Sunil crawled into his cage.

"Goodnight, Sunil."

"Goodnight, Jamar."

Sunil fell fast asleep. He dreamed of was his friends might ask for.

"_I wonder what my friends might ask Santa. Zoe probably asked for a purple karaoke machine. Pepper probably asked for a box of new comedy props. Vinnie probably asked for a jazz CD, with over 50 varieties of jazz music. Minka probably asked for new containers of very bright paint. Russell probably asked for the new Life of a Hedgehog book. Maybe Santa will even throw in a bag of cotton balls for his quills. And Penny Ling might ask for a beautiful ribbon pole. The pole might be a stick of bamboo dipped in melted contact paper. The ribbon might be a golden, bamboo scented one. I can't wait until Christmas._

A week later, it was December 24, also known as Christmas Eve.

"Aren't you excited about Christmas, Sunil?" Jamar asked. "Yes! And I am very excited to get my gifts!" "That's good. I'll be right back." Jamar went the kitchen and gets some cookies, a plate, and a glass of milk and set it by the fireplace. "There. Now Santa has a snack for when he comes to our house." Jamar said.

"Boys! Time for bed!" Mr. Nevla said. Sunil and Jamar ran into their beds. "Can we stay up all night and wait for Santa?" Sunil asked. "Sunil," Jamar said. "Santa won't come unless we are sleeping." "Ok."

The next morning was Christmas. Jamar sprang up from his bed and ran over to Sunil's cage. "Sunil! Sunil! Get up! Its Christmas!" he said. "Really?" "Yes! Come on!"

Jamar and Sunil run into the living room. They saw the Christmas tree with presents under it.

"Presents!" they said.

Jamar's parents came in with the twin babies.

"Merry Christams Jamar! Merry Christmas Sunil!" they said.

Jamar tore open his present. "Yes! It's a train!" he said.

Next, the twins tore open their presents. Aatmaj got a blue teddy bear and Alpa got a pink teddy bear. "Teddy bear!" they said.

"Sunil, Mrs. Twombly called us and said that it would be nice if all the pets opened their presents at Littlest Pet Shop." Jamar said. Sunil got into his pet carrier with his gift and Jamar took him to LPS. Once he got in, he saw all his friends with their presents.

"Let's open some presents!" he said.

Zoe opened her present. It was a purple karaoke machine with pink polka dots on it – just like Sunil imagined! He was surprised. "Wow! This is bigger than I imagined!" Zoe said.

Pepper opened her present next. It was a box of brand new comedy props – just like Sunil imagined. He was a little more surprised. "Awesome! Pepper said.

It was Vinnie's turn. His present was flat. It was a jazz CD, with over 50 varieties of jazz. Sunil was more surprised. "Yes! I've been literally BEGGING Mary this CD! Yes!" Vinnie yelled.

Then it was Minka's turn. It was containers of new, neon paint. Sunil was even more surprised. "Ooh!" Minka screetched. "Pretty pretty neon paint!"

Russell opened his present. It was the new Life of a Hedgehog book. Sunil was surprised; he was AMAZED! "Wow! I wonder what adventures Quilliam the hedgehog will have now!" Russell said. "I can't wait to read it!"

"Uh, Russell?" Vinnie said. "There's another gist for you over there." Russell grabbed the present. He opened it. It was a bag of cotton balls. Sunil couldn't believe it.

"Um, what are THESE for?" Russell asked. "For your quills silly!" Minka said. "When someone hugs you when you have the cotton balls on, they won't get hurt!" "Okay."

Penny Ling opened her gift. It was a ribbon pole. The pole was a stick of bamboo dipped in melted contact paper. The ribbon was a golden, bamboo scented one. Sunil couldn't take it anymore. He screamed in excitement. "Something wrong, Sunil?" Penny asked. "No, I screamed because your gift looks beautiful." "Thank you." "It's your turn Sunil." Vinnie said.

Sunil opened his present. It was the magic cape he wanted. "Yay! It's here! It's finally here!" he said.

Sunil couldn't believe that all of his predictions were right. Jamar was right. He WOULD become a psychic one day. And today was the day.

"Sunil, I'm sorry for laughing at you when you said that you were afraid of Santa." Vinnie said. "That's okay, Vinnie." Sunil said.

"That's good. Hey, was this the best Christmas ever?"

"Yeah, but there's just one tiny problem."

"What's that?"

"I got my cape, but I didn't get my other gift."

"What was your other gift?"

"A sweet smelling Christmas."

"Oh. Maybe it'll come later."

It was lunch time, and Pepper and Sunil sat next to each other.

"Hey Sunil!" Do you want to take the moron test?" Pepper asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Sunil."

"What's the name of the place you're in?"

"Littlest Pet Shop."

"What's the opposite of good?"

"Bad."

"What was the first question I asked you?"

"Do you want to take the moron test?"

"Yes! You're not a moron, Sunil!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Yay!" Sunil said. "That was the funniest joke I've ever heard!"

A sweet scent of roses filled the room. Sunil's second Christmas gift; it was here. He couldn't help but to inhale the wonderful smell. Neither did anyone else. Everyone sniffed in delight.

"Mmmm…" Sunil said. "You must be happy, Pepper."

Everyone laughed. "Merry Christmas, Sunil." Russell said. Sunil blushed. Christmas was his new favorite holiday, and he wasn't afraid of Santa anymore.

**Wow, this took a really long time to write… Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review! I'm still accepting requests! Bye!**

**Pennussellshipper out!**


End file.
